


[ART] Fanart from livejournal 2007/2008

by stormduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Sex Pollen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Summary: Fanart originally posted to livejournal
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. sfw fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hangman is Coming Down From the Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64898) by [withdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds). 



  


  


  


This was for a fic/art fest that used Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell lyrics as prompts. My prompt was _2\. There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky/And a killer's on the bloodshot streets._  
  
  
  


This was for a 50 States challenge on LJ. My state was Idaho and the background is the [EBR-1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Experimental_Breeder_Reactor_I) research reactor. I picked this because it was one of the places I saw during my many road trips through Idaho as an exchange student.  
  


  


This was an entry for [vichan](https://vichan.livejournal.com/)'s [Evil Dean Ficathon](http://vichan.livejournal.com/189485.html)  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. 2007 SPN Big Bang

These were all for the same fic by plutogirl10. The story has been taken down, unfortunately.  
  


  


  


This was for [legoline's](https://legoline.livejournal.com/) fic [Down By The Riverside](http://legoline.livejournal.com/590535.html).  
  



	3. 2008 SPN Big Bang

This was for withdiamond's fic Hangman is Coming Down From the Gallows.  
  



	4. NSFW art and manip

  


Sex pollen!  
  



	5. Sketches (nsfw)




End file.
